Wubbzypedia:Discord
Wow Wow Discord is a Discord server for fans of ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!''. It was founded by Telli. Server rules # Be nice: We don't want any fights or drama in here, take it up in the DMs. If someone is making you uncomfortable or harassing you, we could kick it. # Don't put NSFW in the general chats: Do not put that in a place where everyone can see it, not everyone wants to see it. # Use common sense. We want activity, but excessively bad words, sensitive topics, or swearing anything is not correct. Try not to say excessively (be it in a message or saying several times) the bad words, as well as having a healthy conversation. # Stay as friendly as possible. In this way, we can be in a clean room without immorality. # Don't spam the channels (except #heckposts) # To win the role "Wubbzypedia Editors", you must edit in this wiki. ## Make 100 editions in the wiki (only namespace 0 (articles)) ## Edit the wiki every day for 1 week. #wubbzy_art has distribution rules (For the convenience of everyone on the server) ## The most obvious, that channel will only be for art related to the series. If another character from another series wants to be included, that should go to #other_art ## The drawing cannot show any hate to the series. ### The drawing cannot show any kind of hate, fight or others among the characters. ## The drawing must use the logic of the series to be safe (SFW). Use common sense here, since explaining it can be extensive. ## The representation of the characters in other ways than the original is allowed while using the logic of the series. (use common sense please) References to other things are also allowed. ## No hidden NSFW. If detected, you could be kicked from the server. If you want to give suggestions or reports from our staff, feel free to send your suggestion or complaint to #server_feedback to see how we can improve on this server. Restrictions Upon entering, you will be with the default role "@everyone", which has these restrictions: * You can't change your nickname * You can't insert links * You can't upload files (except in #wubbzy_art and #other_art) * You can't view the voice channels * You can't stream (Go Live) * You can't use custom emojis (except in #emoji_playground) To remove the restrictions, just keep complying with the rules, that you are not a troll/spamer, and you will be given a "Verified" role to enjoy this server more. This role can also be achieved if the user achieves level 2 in the server ranking (Controlled by Gaius Play) If you break the rules by having the verification role, that role will be removed from your user. If you are seen breaking the rules (2 warnings), you will be given a "Restricted" role, indicating that you are about to be banned. Restrictions for this role: You cannot send messages to #wubbzy_art, #other_art, #bots, #rp. If you continue to infringe, you will be banned from the server (4 warnings). If you want to read the messages of the NSFW channel, you must confirm that you are over 18 years old, and we will be granting access to that channel. Channels Text Channels Voice Channel Roles and permissions Default role (@everyone) *Can read text channels (all) and see voice channels of the "Bots" category *Can send messages (all text channels) and connect to the voice channels of the "Bots" category *Can read the message history of each text channel *Can upload files to #wubbzy_art and #other_art *Can add reactions *Can use custom emojis in #emoji_playground Verified role *Can insert links and upload files *Can use custom emojis from other servers *Can change their own nickname *Connect and talk on the voice channels of the "Bots" and "Voice Chat" categories *Can use voice activity *Can stream with Go Live on the "Streaming" channel Wubbzypedia Editors/A Super Wubbzy Fan! (Nitro Booster) role *Can see the server audit log *Can read #full_logs *Can mention everyone *Can send TTS messages to any text channel *Can create an invitation to the server Pets role (Mod's reliable friends) *Unlimited access to #not-safe-for-wubbzy *All permissions of @Wubbzypedia Staff except read #staff_chat, use the priority speaker and see the audit log. Emoji Manager role *All permissions of @Wubbzypedia Editors *Can manage server emojis Wubbzypedia Staff role *Can change the nicknames of other users *Can manage messages (delete and pin) (not cooldown on any channel) *Use the priority speaker *Mute voice chat members *Move voice chat members to another channel *Can read #staff_chat, but not write on that channel. *Can connect in Staff Talk, but not talk on that channel. *''They still cannot access #not-safe-for-wubbzy without first asking for permission'' Widget's Invents role (Bots) *All permissions of @Mod and @Admin Mod role *All permissions of @Wubbzypedia Editors and @Wubbzypedia Staff *Can manage roles *Can kick members *Can ban members *Can manage webhooks *Can deafen members. Admin role *All permissions of @Mod and @Emoji Manager *Can manage server *Can manage channels *Can ignore any channel override. *Can write in #welcome-and-rules, #announcements, #roles Members Walden: Founder and owner of the server. Tiny: Admin of this server. Wubbzy: Admin of this server. Buggy: Admin of this server. Widget: Inactive moderator of this server. ---- Join now, and enjoy your stay chatting with other Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! fans!